Birthday Surprises
by SilverAngel906
Summary: Kagomes birthday is here, and her firend wanted to surprise her. what they got was a surprising adventure of there own. Down the well they go! IK MS and more pairings
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own Inuyasha no matter how many birthday wishes are used for it.

Birthday Surprises

Chapter 1

Kagome's sixteenth Birthday was today. It was also one year since Inuyasha was Re-awakened, and Kagome and Inuyasha first met. Due to this special occasion Kagome desided to surprise Inuyasha and go back to the fuedal era early

while walking to the well she thought she heard someone talking, but she blamed it on the wind.

Jumping into the well she realized she forgot to close the door ' o well Souta or Ji-chan will close it.' she thought

Finally getting to the fuedal era, Kagome was about to call for help when she heard some voices.

"Inuyasha when is Kagome comming back? Did you make her mad again" said a small voice similar to Shippo's

"No I didnt make her mad, "argued what sounded like Inuyasha, "She said she had some tests and family stuff to do and she would be back in a week tops."

"Well if she is not comming back for a while why are you waiting for her. You're like a puppy waiting for his master to return, Ha Ha Ha!"

THUMP

"stupid Kitsune you are all just so annoying. I only put up woth you because of Kagome. your lucky i don't just ditch you all. Why I stay here with you while Kagome's gone is beyond me."

Desideing she should come out before Shippo gets himself in more troubleshe Called Inuyasha for help. Once she was out of the well she deside to tease Inuyasha a bit and said, " You were waiting here for me? What a good puppy." she said while patting his head.

She and Shippo were giigleing while Inuyasha was mummbleing some swear words. "sorry Inuyasha I heard you and Shippo talking, anyway I came back early for you becuase of how specail today is."

"What is so specail about today?" asked a confued Inuyasha.

"Well its my 16th birthday for one"

"Thats not that important."

SIT

"It is also one year scince we've known each other."

"That is deffinately not somthing to celibrate."

SIT

And It is also one year since i released you from Kikyou's Seel. So as a gift to you I came back earlier... and i brought you a box of beef ramen. Happy now?

"I guess so."

"Ugg there is no pleaseing you, So Inuyasha what do i get?"

"I'm sorry Kagome I didn't catch that. Well I'll see you back at the village.Bye Kagome!"

"Dont give me that I know that you heard me with your Hanyou hearing , now get back here."

They both ran toward the village leaving Shippo to drag Kagome's back pack to the hut.

Thank you for reading it please review and tell me what you think. I want you all to vote on who kagomes friends will run into first on the other side of the well. Kouga? Miroku? Sango? Houjo? vote please!


	2. Chapter 2

Birthday Surprises

Chapter 2

Once the bell rang that school was over three girl ran out the front door.

"Hurry up Ayumi, if we keep at this pace the food will go rotten," said the girl wearing a green headband.

"Sorry Eri, but if i go any faster I will drop something," said the girl with a half ponytail, named Ayumi.

"Yuka will you help her? my hands are full," said an exasparated Eri

"Well neither can I Eri," said Yuka the girl with sholder length hair.

"Hey girls wait up," said a boy who was rideing his bike to catch up, "Have you guys heard about Kagome she is sick with purple fever. I couldn't find it in any medical books but the teachers say it must be serious."

"Yes we have Hojou-kun, and its her birthday too, so we desided to try and cheer her up," said a cheerful Ayumi

"We were going to go over to her house and bring her some preasents and cake. Would you like to come with us?" said Yuka.

"I was going to vist her today myself, I brought her crakers and water that will hopefully ease her tummy."

" Great we will all go together. Hojou-kun would you mind helping Ayumi she is having a little trouble.

"I'd be glad to."

Now able to move faster the group made their way to the Sunset Shrine. Climbing up the humungous staircasethe desided to take a rest, not haveing used those stairs in a while.

Hearing the door of the house open they jumped behind a tree not wanting to ruin their surprise. However, they themselves were surprisedto find Kagome walking around completely heathly, with a giant yellow back packand what looked to be a box full of instant ramen.

"Hey Kagome isn't sick anymore," said Hojou a little to loudly

The girls pulled him back behind the tree before Kagome could see him. They watched as she paused in her step. They all held a big breath untill she shook it of and continued walking. Kagome kept walking and entered a tiny shrine house. A minute later they watched as a purple light shone throght the door.

"KAGOME!" they all screamed as they ran into the shrine. They looked around for any sign sign of Kagome but they couldn't find any. They desided that they should go and tell Kagome's mom what happend.

They entered the house and were greated by the cheerful Ms. Higarashi. They all felt helpless. They just stood hiding while Kagome vanished. Ms. HIgarashi noticed their sarrow and asked them what was wrong.

Hojou sadly told her what they saw. How they had no clue what was happening untill it was to late. they looked everywhere for her but she was nowhere to be found. They all lowered their heads out of shame and respect. they waited for Ms. Higarashi to cry or get angry, but what they didn't expect was for her to laugh.

"Ms. Higarashi are you ok? Do you need any help," asked a concerned Eri.

"No you all I am terribly sorry for this. Don't worry Kagome is perfectly fine. She has not vainished... well not without concent. I am sorry you were so worried.

"Thank goodness, I am so glad she is fine," said a happy Yuka

"Well then where did she go?" questioned a not fully convenced Eri.

"She is umm well she ..." Ms. Higarashi tired to think of an excuse.

"What was the blue light?" asked Ayumi.

"Umm well Kagome left out the back of the shrine... and the light was a umm... A glow light..." Said Ms. Higarahsi trying to make up a resonable excuse.

"Well ok if you say so," said Eri.

"Well then I Kagome is not here we should go back and get our stuff," said Yuka trying to get out of the house and make since of what happend.

"Alright, again I am sorry Kagome frightned you she will be back in about a week. I;ll tell her you stopped by," Ms. Higarashi said trying to get them out before they asked anymore questions.

They all went back to the shrine silently, all a little freaked out about what hade happened. They started to pick up all their stuff and leave. They grabbed the last thing and Hojou realized that there was a strange light in the well. He called the girls to come look at it. They were just about to leave when a giant sanke pulled them into the well.

Thanks for reading The first chapter and I am not to fond of this one. I just needed to create a time block. Review please thanks. And chance I love your idea i might just steal it if you dont mind thanx 3 Angel

Still don't own Inuyasha. Sadder words have never been spoken.


	3. Chapter 3

**I** **dont want to keep writing this so for** **the rest of this story i don't own Inuyasha.**

Birthday Surprises

Chapter 3

Kagome finaly caught up to Inuyashaat the village. Kagome and Inuyasha were still argueing when Sango and Miroku came out of Kaede's hut.

"Welcome back Kagome-sama," greated Miroku.

"I am glad you are back Kagome-chan, why have you come back so early? Inuyahsa didn't drag you here did he?" said Sango.

"Of course I didn't," protested Inuyasha.

"Well I for one am glad you are back Kagome-sama. Inuyasha gets testy while you are gone. He ether yells at us, or sits by the well trying to get you to come out of it if he glares at it long enough."

"I do not," said a blushing Inuyasha.

"Yea he misses you so much when you are gone. He even misses dinner, just incase you come back," confermed Sango.

THUMP

"Ow Inuyasha what did you hit me for?" complained Miroku about the bump on his head. Inuyasha response was mubbled. Somthing about not hitting girls and he deserved it anyway.

"No guys, I came back on my own. I'm done with most of my tests, and i don't mind skipping the math test. I also wanted to come back because of what day it is today."

"Oh thats right Kagome-chan it is your's and Inuyasha's birthday and they day you two met."

"Thats right Sango-chan , at least someone remembers."

"Well Kagome-sama, why arn't you at home spending time with your family?"

"Don't worry Miroku-sama, We celibrated it yesterday , plus you guys are like a family to me."

"Well I am honored you wanted to spend the real specail day with us."

"Thank you Miroku"

"Keh"

"Something worng Inuyasha?"

"No wench I just thought I smelled somthing."

"What was it?"

"Nothing it left"

"Ok well Kagome-chan we herd a rumer of a powerful demon attacking a village. Shall we wait for tomarrow to go."

"Sure what ever you guys want."

"Well now we must plan something to celibrate Kagome-sama's birthday. A small feast, perhaps maybe a few dancers? Sango could dance?"

SMACK

"I was only making as suggestion my lovely Sango I ment nothing perverted about it."

"Sure you didn't. Come on Kagome lets make some plans for the Party."

With that Kagome and Sango walked away to find Kaede.

"Inuyasha are you ok."

"Huh.. oh yeah i just thought i smelt a demon for a moment then the next moment it was gone."

"Which direction?"

"The well."

"Could it be Naraku?"

"No I don't think it was that strong or you and Kagome would have sinced its jakki. I'll just be on alert and check up on it after dinner."

**Hey thank you those who have read my story and I am sorry the chapters are short. They look much bigger on paper. Anyway I hope you are enjoying my story. Any comments or sugjestions or whatever just wirt it in a review. 3 Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

thanks sorry the update took so long I had the first thrre written down and then i just needed to write the forth one. i have the next chapter I'll update it tonight if i have enought time. if not then tomarrow.

Birthday Surprises

Chapter 4

After dinner Miroku and Inuyasha quickly went to check on the well. They left Kagome and Sango who said that they were going to take a quick bath. Arriving at the well Miroku went to look around for any sign of demons. Inuyasha went over to the well and started to sniff for any unusual smells.

"Oi Miroku I smell some sort of reptile demon."

"Yes over here there are some tracks of something being dragged."

"I smell something familiar, there is another scent here along with the demon but I can't place it."

"Well whatever it is its gone now. Remember the scent incase it comes again."

"I am not a dog Miroku, or stupid."

"I'm not implying you are a dog Inuyasha," Miroku said while starting to walk back fast.

"What's that supposed to mean. Oi Miroku get back here."

Inuyasha started to chase after Miroku, but for a human he is pretty fast.

Back with Kagome and Sango, they were enjoying their pervert free bath. Sango not having had time to talk with Kagome lately decided no would be a great time.

"Kagome-chan how is life in the future? Friends? Family? Boyfriends?"

"Sango-chan! What do you mean boyfriend?"

Unknown to the two ladies but Miroku had been watching then for a while and Inuyasha finally caught up to him.

"Miroku you pervert what are you doing?"

"Shhh Inuyasha, I'm getting some good stuff here. They are talking about some guy in Kagomes time."

"Move over Miroku."

"Inuyasha I would have never thought you a peeping tom."

"Shut up I just want to hear what they are saying."

"Well Kagome-chan I remember when Inuyasha said something about a Hobo of yours?"

"Hobo?... oh he means Hojou-kun."

"Kun? Is he somebody special?"

"No!...well…sort of. He has been a good friend of mine for awhile. And he started to ask me out before I fell in the well. I never really wanted the relationship with him, but my friends thought he was a better choice."

"Better choice?"

"Well, they thought it strange I wouldn't want to go out with him because he is handsome, nice, and smart. So they assumed I might have another guy. When they heard me complaining about Inuyasha being a jerk, they said he must me my boyfriend."

"Inuyasha your boyfriend?"

"Well I told them about him, and they dubbed him my arrogant two-timing, violent boyfriend. Arrogant because well they usually only hear the bad stuff from me. Two-timing because I told them about Kikyo. Violent because I told them about Kouga-kun and Miroku-sama."

"I don't get it."

"Well this was while back, I told them that Kouga-kun called me his woman, and that he and Inuyasha fight when ever they see each other. I also told them about when I first Met Miroku he asked me to bare him a child, and then Inuyasha said he would kill him."

"What did your friends think about them?"

"Well they think it is sweet that Kouga is so madly in love with me. I told them he's more mad than in love. And they think Miroku must be handsome, wealthy, and a dedicated husband."

"Boy they have everything mixed up if they think that of Houshi-sama."

"Hey I am not that bad"

"I think they heard you well by Miroku." Inuyasha said while jumping into the trees."

"Houshi-sama I am going to kill you."

"Be nice Sango my love I only wanted to know what you thought about me."

"Sango I'm going to head back to the hut, we will talk more later."

"See ya Kagome chan! Now Houshi-sama you are in trouble!"

Review who you think Hojou Yumi and the rest should met with first. I just have to do my homework. then ill updat more. thank for reading 3 Angel


	5. Chapter 5

Birthday Surprises

Chapter 5

If you didnt guess the italics and 'words' are thoughts i hope you can tell whose i kinda for got to write who thought them and i am to lazty to fix it.

"Now Houshi-sama you are in trouble."

"Sango my love please, let's just wait a minute and sort this out."

"Don't worry I plan on sorting you out."

Miroku is in deep trouble with Sango and will get back to that later. Now Kagome was making her way back to the village. She enters the hut to find Inuyasha deep in thought staring at the fire.

'He must be thinking about Kikyo maybe I should leave him alone, I don't want him to look at me wishing I was her.' Kagome thought and turned around to walk out.

"Kagome wait a minute I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it Inuyasha?" she said as she move next to him and sat down.

He turned to her and looked directly into her eyes.

'_He looks so serious this must be important to him. It makes me kind of scared of what he is going to say_.'

Inuyasha could sense that she was a little scared. " Don't worry it is nothing bad. I just wanted to…umm… talk."

"Ok what about."

"Well you said we have been together for a year right?"

"Yeah, one whole year we have been friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes friends. You are a good friend a care about you a lot. I hope you feel the same, but you don't have to" she quickly added on the last part

'_Oh_ _no now it is going to be awkward I shouldn't have said that_.' She thought.

"What do you mean?"

"Umm well its ok if you don't care about me as a good friend…well I mean I know you care a lot about Kikyo…and being with me must be kind of weird,…me looking like her and all."

'_Stupid why did I have to bring that up. What am I asking for him to tell me "Yes you remind me to much of her, so I can't be around you anymore", I am so stupid'_

"Do you think that I don't really care about you?"

'_Yes_' "No… I don't think so."

"Oh."

"Sorry." '_Way to go Kagome, you just got your wish_.'

"No, I am sorry."

"Huh?"

"I am sorry you think that I don't' care."

"Oh."

"I do."

"Oh!"

"Here I uh…got you umm…something for your birthday."

"Really! You didn't have to."

"Yeah but I wanted to. You have put up with me; you are the first since my mom."

"Inuyasha you aren't that bad."

"I am horrible to you. Everyone thinks so. Bad enough so you thought I didn't care. I want to make it up to you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

"I had Totosai make this for you. I remember you saying that you liked them, and your brother said in your time you gave them to someone you cared about.

Kagome opened the box and found a beautiful silver necklace with a diamond from his Kongosouha shaped as a tear drop.

"Its to symbolize the tears I have made you cry, to say I am sorry."

"Oh Inuyasha I love it, it's beautiful." And it was, more so than any necklace she had ever seen in any of the jewelry stores she had walked by. " I love it most of all because you made it from your tessaiga.

"Your welcome." With that she jumped on him and gave him a big hug.

At first he was a little shocked but he finally returned the embrace. '_Woo hoo, Inuyasha lets say 5, stinky wolf 0. I love her smell. She smells like vanilla, sugar, and lilies.'_

"I am not done making this up to you. I have hurt you to much for this to fix it all."

That put Kagome into tears. Inuyasha reluctantly had to let go when his ears heard the footsteps of Sango and Miroku, coming towards the hut.

Kagome a little saddened be the loss of the embrace looked up and saw him looking at the door.

"Miroku and Sango are coming back, yet I don't smell any injuries on Miroku.

"Why do you think Miroku would have injuries?" Kagome said a little curiously.

"Umm…uh… he is always getting it for something."

"Sure that's what it is." Kagome said with a smirk on her face."

Just then Sango came in fallowed closely by Miroku, a little closer than usual.

I am so sorry i tires to get it on yesterday but my mom unplugged everythingy cuz she was mad at us for somthing or another. anyway ill write about what happend with sango and Miroku next chapter then Hojou and the girls in the next if IF I GET MORE REVIEWS hint hint nudge nudge. Please vote i cant make up my mind. I want to know what you all think. I have like 5 differnt senerios going on in my head, i couldn't write my BCR for english cuz all i wanted to do was write the next chapter. anyway ill wrtie more later. thanks for reading and i hope i didnt just fail english. Angel.


	6. Chapter 6

Birthday Surprises

Chapter6

"Now Houshi-sama you are in trouble."

"Sango my love please, let's just wait a minute and sort this out."

"Don't worry I plan on sorting you out."

"Please Sango it is not what you think."

"Of course it is what I think..." Just then Sango broke down in tears.

"Sango my love don't cry."

"My love you call me… why do you?"

"Because I love you."

"Lair."

"Never."

"Lair, you don't love me."

"Yes I do."

"How can you, I am not a woman I am a warrior. No man could love me.

"That is not true."

"Yes it is, a woman is supposed to be kind and gentle. She is supposed to stay home and take care of children not go around killing demons. How can any man love covered and scars and built like a man. Who could ever want me?"

"Me."

"No you don't deserve a she-man like me. You need some one like Kagome or one of those village women."

"Kagome is also a warrior."

"She might fight, but she isn't so far in she can be saved."

"Saved? Saved from what?"

"From my life style. Kagome is beautiful and caring. She isn't covered in scars, she is still innocent probably more so then others. She has befriended me and Inuyasha outcasts. No one wants a woman like me and a hanyou, but she is like my sister and she is in love with him despite who we are. She is able to see though that. I love her for it. You should love a woman like Kagome."

"I do love Kagome." With those words Sango's last hope was destroyed. She broke down and cried."

"I love Kagome she is a wonderful woman."

"Why," said a shaky Sango though her tears.

"She is innocent and confident, when you are not."

"Please go."

"No I have not finished yet."

"She is beautiful and she is very important to me."

"Stop please..."

"I love her very much she has helped me and took me in even with how I treat her."

"No more. Just go."

"NO, you need to hear this Sango! I love Kagome so much and I look up to her.

"Why?"

"But my love for her… my love for her is that of my dearest sister. If anyone were to hurt her I wouldn't hesitate to kill them but love, love towards a wife belongs to one woman… You Sango I love you with all my heart."

With that Sango broke into new tears, happy tears.

"That is of course minus the part that belongs to Kagome, my sister and Inuyasha, my idiotic brother. But yours my Koi, is far bigger."

"No you don't need me you need a real woman."

"The only woman I need is you."

"But…"

"No, your scars I love. They tell me what you have been though. How strong you are. That strength of yours keeps me strong. I need your strength. Without it I am weak."

"You being a warrior, I find beautiful. You are strong and fiery. You not only protect your self but me sometimes. Our children would grow up strong and healthy."

"You are kind and caring; you love your brother and are willing to do anything for him."

"Gentle you can be at times, but your roughness I find a challenge that I will find a way into your heart and help you heal from the life you have had to endure without me there by your side."

"I refuse to love another woman as much as I love you. Even if I tried I would never be able to find another woman I admire and cherish as much as you my Koi. I love you so much I would not hesitate to die just to see you happy, if that is what it would take."

"Oh Miroku." With that she jumped into his arms and he held on to her like a life line.

"Say my name again please. It always hurt my heart when you called me Houshi-sama."

"Miroku."

"If you no longer call me Houshi-sama, then I am no longer going to be a monk."

"Miroku you cant do that."

"I can. I would have had to anyway when we got married. This way I have more time to find new profession before I make you mine for ever. That is if you still will have me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sango said smiling, as her tears finally let up and she snuggled into his firm chest.

"That is what I love to see your smile warms my heart and I feel as nothing could go wrong in the world."

"Miroku…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you to my Koi. Should we get back before Kagome finds out that not only I was watching you to goddesses bathing?"

"Inuyasha?"

"No, no he wasn't a peeping tom he only wanted to hear your conversation." Miroku said with a chuckle. "The lair."

With that they mad their way back to the village.

"Koi, should we tell Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"Let's wait. I want to tell Kagome on my own.

"Anything for you."

Miroku let go of Sango's hand as they walked into the hut to find that Inuyasha and Kagome also looked closer then before.

I just want you to know I cried writing this. My brother looked at me like i was crazy, but o well. Thank you all for reading my story, and your reviews are gratly appericated. the next chapter will be about Kagomes friends and if you care who the meet first you will vote so far I have... Kouga-1 , Sesshomaru-1 and Akitoki Hojou-1 so really i am tied up. so vote if you care. If not then don't be mad if I don't do it the way you hoped. I love ya all thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Angel

BTW if you didnt know Koi means love just FYI of your confused.


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry about how long this took me. I went on vactation thinking i coud write a chater or to. once i got there i was informed WE HAD NO INTERNET. anyway i typed this up and i got back yesterday. this isnt my best chapter, but i felt i had to put somthing up. I took me forever to deside where to go with Eri, Ayumi, Yuka and Houjo, but i think this works. I hope you enjoy it.Tell me what you think, and again sorry for the wait.

Birthday Surprises

Chapter 7

Ayumi was the first to wake up.

Blinking she looked around. She didn't remember ever falling asleep in a cave. Looking around she was her friend Eri sleeping a couple feet from her. Ayumi went over to Eri a little frightened at the situation; she would rather have someone there with her.

Eri began to wake up after being shaken furiously by Ayumi. She woke up and looked like she was about to yell, bet she suddenly stopped probably thinking the same thing Ayumi did because she shifted closer to her.

Because they were trying to remember how they had gotten there they didn't notice anyone entering the room until they spoke.

"Good, you are awake. We all thought you would never wake up."

They turned around and saw a pretty girl with red hair; she was wearing battle armor mixed with what looked like fur. Strange as the combination sounded it worked for her.

"Can you speak? Are you ok?" the red head took a sniff in the air, "I don't smell any injuries on you two. I wish I could say the same for your friends."

"Ayumi not feeling that there was any danger spoke up. " What two friends what do you mean."

Ayame was glad they were finally warming up to her. "Um there is a girl like you guys but she has very short hair, and a guy with redish brown hair."

"Oh she must mean Houjo-kun and Yuka-chan." Eri finally spoke up

"Oh yea that makes since. Anyway, my name is Ayumi this is Eri. What is yours?"

"Yea and where are we," asked Eri

"Oh I am so sorry how rude of me. My name is Ayame princess of the northern wolf tribe. We are in the western wolf tribe's camp."

"Wolf princess like youkai?" asked Ayumi.

"Yes, am a wolf youkai." At the look of fear in their eyes she quickly added, "Wolf youkai don't eat humans, anymore under Kouga's order."

"Well I quite like this Kouga if he doesn't want to eat humans," said Eri.

"Please don't, I don't need anymore compaction there."

""Oh, sorry," Eri apologized.

"So if you are princess of the northern tribe why are you in the west?" asked Ayumi.

"Well I am here to get Kouga to keep his promise of marring me, and leading the united wolf tribes against the new evil. But while I was away, he fell in love with a human"

"What, he promised you he can't do that the jerk," said an angry Ayumi.

"Well he made the promise a while ago and he said that he doesn't remember."

"Well I say you need to get rid of this girl for get her to hate him," Suggested Ayumi.

"Well she already doesn't really love him; she is just too nice to tell him off."

"Sounds like a friend of mine," said Eri.

"I can't really blame Kouga for falling in love with her. Even after I told her I would kill her for Kouga she saved my life. I don't understand why she would save me a demon when she is a miko, a strong one at that. She could kill me with just one of her arrows. I guess she just has a big forgiving heart. She would have to since she fell in love with a Hanyou.

"Hanyou?" asked Eri.

"Half youkai. Thought he is very handsome one. Plus he is very strong; he has to be to hold his own against Kouga with his shikon no kakera."

"Shikon no kakera?"

"The Shikon no tama is the powerful jewels. It was broken into many shards. Kouga has one of those shards in each leg. He had one but His "woman" took it."

"Well, if Kouga didn't have those shards to make him stronger would the Hanyou the miko loves, be able to beat him?" asked a curious Ayumi.

"Inukuro would never EVER be able to beat me. And Kagome is my woman and would never lower herself to love a hanyou. He is just protecting her for me, because it dangerous around me." Yelled a handsome man, or wolf demon by that way he was dressed from the entrance to the cave.

"Oh Kouga Um I'm sorry, this is Eri and Ayumi."

"Nice to meet you." Kouga bowed and was about to leave when Ayame spoke up.

"Kouga if she is your woman shouldn't someone you trust be protecting her? Like Ginta or Hakkaku?" said Ayame trying to hint that Kagome doesn't love him.

"While I don't trust Inuyasha I trust the Taijia and Houshi. The Taijia more then the Houshi she can handle both of them," argued Kouga

"Sure," said Ayame as Kouga exited the cave."

"Did he say Kagome was his woman?" asked Eri.

"Yes"

"Well Ayumi and I have a friend named Kagome who sounds a lot like this girl." Said Eri

"Yeah and if she is anything like our Kagome, I'm sure she would be glad to help get you and Kouga together," said Ayumi trying to be encouraging."

"Really?" asked a hopeful Ayame.

"Well if she is nice and already has a guy of her own why wouldn't she help," agreed Eri.

"You know what I think you guys are right. Once your friends better you guys want to go find her and ask her with me?" asked Ayame.

"Sure" said Eri.

"Defiantly." said Ayumi.

"Well you guys want to eat here, eat out side with everyone else, or visit your friends?" asked Ayame.

"Well, I am kind of hungry," said Eri.

"Would it be so bad to visit them after we eat? I Kind of want to look around, said Ayumi.

"No I don't think so. They will understand." Eri said to convince her self.

"Yeah you're right they would want us to have fun. We will visit them after eating with everyone," agreed Ayumi.

"Works for me!" said Ayumi. "Plus I want to introduce you to your saviors. I'm sure you guys will like them, they defiantly didn't mind carrying you two," Ayame said while giggling to herself. _They defiantly like you. That might be why you aren't as damaged as your other friends, who knows maybe you will like them as well._

What will Ayumi amd Eri think of their savoriors. as soon as i think of it, ill let you know. Thanks for reading Angel


End file.
